


[FFXV] 角色專論與CP論

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: CP為 伊格尼斯X格拉迪歐，不拆不逆。角色專論+CP論含個人私設說明
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950





	[FFXV] 角色專論與CP論

伊格尼斯．斯昆提亞  
軍師，冷靜分析型，有格調有品味有堅持，謙遜低調，全方位無死角大美人。

遊戲中全無提及家人，也無提及這個姓氏是否為賞賜的稱號，推估該家族僅存這一位。  
六歲就能優秀到被雷吉斯王選定為幼子諾克特的近侍，顯而易見是天才，因此推判無童年和叛逆期（笑）  
攻略本上的描述為博識及接受英才教育，個人理解為"行走的百科全書"。  
自幼在眾多大人的關注（及壓力）下養成處變不驚、冷靜自持，隨時能秉持客觀、學術和抽離的角度來看待事情，因此不具備一般常見的"害羞"屬性。  
本身為完美主義者律己甚嚴，因為身邊是超寬鬆世代王子所以對他人相當寬容。

對雷吉斯王十分尊敬，是他最能當作父親形象的人，在髮型衣著和想法上受到很大影響，因此對待諾克特的態度更類似於"母親對待兒子"。  
十七歲即被提拔到能參與國政會議擔當紀錄官，私設是同時受到克雷拉斯宰相重用，並被其他大人們暱稱為"宰相的另一個兒子"。  
麒麟之舌（笑）擁有者、執事等各種技能點好點滿，興趣是研究食譜（而不是料理本身），團隊中次懂魔法屬性及其運用的人。  
武鬥實力從進入王都警備隊實習期間開始就除了格拉迪歐以外無敵手，創下其個人不敗傳說。

格拉迪歐藍斯．艾米提亞  
侍衛隊長，豪邁爽朗型，能文能武團隊定海神針，溝通橋梁，體格完美姿色不差也是美人。

遊戲中從未提及其母親，於是造就了個人提出"本世界除了王族和神巫一家以外，一般孩子由男人來生"的推論。  
十三歲即優秀到能在王都警衛隊實習並於宮殿內工作，該是神童類型（體格也是超常成長），因此推判無童年和叛逆期（笑）。  
因為身為宰相的父親工作繁忙無暇照顧而在思想上早熟，積極鍛鍊自己以期許能早日分擔父親的重擔，而當終於能幫上忙時，連親爹都記錯他的真實年齡。（笑）  
同樣嚴以律己寬以待人，不管在任何環境都能與人打成一片，是天生的領導者，靠著武鬥實力、不拘小節還有公正公平的原則等手段收服人心。  
反應、判斷力及執行力不下伊格尼斯，在團隊中擔當情報收集、開路盾牌、各種場合溝通或緩衝等角色，也是唯一能夠用口頭勸說自家王子成功的人。

最尊敬的人是親爹，儘管自認要走<王之盾>路線，以實力和人脈來說也足以勝任宰相的位置。  
正式加入王都警衛隊即以小隊長身分帶領團隊進行秘密任務尋找可能的王之陵墓，之後較長時間在王都外以獎金獵人身分臥底獲取情報（因為外界人仍對王都的人存有敵意）。  
打鬥風格以承受傷害同時輸出為主，團隊中唯一中毒也行動不受影響的人，恢復力一等一的好，太習慣忍耐因此常會忽略自身傷勢。  
王都警備隊入隊考試請求由一對一對戰規則改為一對多群戰並全部打贏創下紀錄，之後僅敗給伊格尼斯（笑）

CP論  
兩人對彼此的第一印象，兩方差異很大，但無損於後來兩人構築出來的默契。

伊格尼斯對對方先入為主的印象是按照之前諾克特的講法:壞人，看上去是可以了解為何會被這麼說，聲音響亮的大個子，不開口說話時看起來真的蠻兇的。  
實際相處之後徹底逆轉，覺得對方上進努力好溝通，相處起來愉快沒壓力，第一次有了同儕朋友，以及理解者。

格拉迪歐見面之前就聽說斯昆提亞家有一位六歲就優秀到能擔當王子近侍的神童，終於見到本人時覺得符合想像，而且不難相處，好感度基本70起跳，徹底成為伊格尼斯粉是稍後不久的事。  
喜歡對方到無法自拔但不自知，妹妹伊莉絲成為最直接的受害者（笑） 每天聽他三不五時稱讚伊格尼斯。  
直到第二任女友明白指出伊格尼斯在他心中的份量才驚覺事實真是如此而道歉並和平分手，不希望在好友最繁忙的時期煩擾到對方而企圖壓抑本心，所幸伊莉絲推波助瀾讓兩人順利在一起。

問起兩人何時發現喜歡上對方的，  
格拉迪歐對伊格尼斯的感覺是欣賞他這個人的品行，讚賞他的能力，外表看了賞心悅目，覺得他有些不為其他人知的小地方很可愛，喜歡他作伴，一起討論工作相性很合配合度高，身體也很契合。  
「這樣想起來好像也真的沒當面說過喜歡，就是自然而然的希望跟他一直在一起（笑）」

伊格尼斯的回答比較多，他覺得相處起來蠻愉快的，講話對方聽得懂。  
對於教育王子會有不同的看法可以開闊思考，雖然也是個偶爾要拉住的人，但感覺到格拉迪歐一直在改善自己，喜歡他挺有上進心的部分。  
然後叫格拉迪歐看書或做事，他會真的去做沒有怨言也不敷衍還會自動反饋，某種程度比教王子來得有成就感（笑）

至於最大的不同，是注視的力道。  
伊格尼斯因為從小優秀加上雷吉斯王的破例提拔，他當然知道被人注視（姑且不論是善意惡意）的感受。  
那些人有求於他，他都把那些要求當成考驗來做，也都做到了，是成就的同時，也是壓力。

格拉迪歐不一樣，當他看著自己的時候，伊格尼斯覺得這個人並沒有在跟他需索什麼，也許因為兩人的注意力同時聚焦在王子身上，所以他們立場一致。  
他尤其是個想要自己把事情都做好的人，身為家族長子的自覺使他習慣要讓別人來依靠他，於是也是非常可靠、能夠信任依賴的對象。

『雖然我一直提到的是"用途"，但真正吸引我、覺得非他不行的是他可愛的一面（笑）』

以個人對CP的理想來說，尤其厭惡CP中單方面受照顧/需索，而另一方極盡寵溺之能事的相處方式。  
我希望能看到的是CP中兩人分開時都能獨當一面，但他們依舊在特別的地方需要彼此，而他們能以獨特的方式相互理解、磨合並成長。  
伊格尼斯本身具備照顧人的屬性，而格拉迪歐的體貼和溫柔也不遑多讓，於是這兩人的確能達到對等原則（無論身分體能智識或觀念）以及具備救贖對方的能力。

這世界上有些人出生時就比較接近完美，伊格尼斯就是這種人；而這世界上有人可以憑藉著決心和努力接近完美，格拉迪歐是這種人。  
在CP之中有一位居於引導者的身分，帶領著另一半慢慢轉變（好），而且自身也開始有所改變的這種路子，我很喜歡。

自家的銀土就是這樣，阿銀是引導者，慢慢帶著土方走出來、成長，儘管外表看起來土方才是那個"完美的人"，但其實成長最多的是他。  
阿銀因為有了土方開始改變（好），到了最後，土方的成長超越了他能夠帶領的程度，他也開始了"跟隨"，這個循環才完整。

伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐也類似於這種模式，但是他們在伴侶的路途上走得更遠，因為他們得處理"喪子之痛"（而且是兩次別離）。  
他們為諾克特付出的心血絕對不亞於一般父母親，而正因為諾克特身負重任，他們也一直盡心盡力分擔工作和預想狀況。  
即便得知神諭的內容使得他們比起面對未知更有餘裕，當不可逆的結果來臨時，他們受到的打擊也較沉重。

這點在撰寫他們十年後的狀況時尤其有深刻感受。  
明明兩人沒有分開，明明都還在工作、都還能運作、看起來像是在振作，但有一方明顯失衡了的場面幾度讓我差點寫不下去。  
所幸最後終於找到那個讓他能正視伴侶的說詞和方式，重新證明他們的確需要彼此，這些轉折都是這組專有的，我寫得很愉快。

回頭說這組伊格尼斯X格拉迪歐對我而言的萌點。

伊格尼斯這種軍師腦力屬性又冷靜自持的美人系有一種攻君的打開方法可以是他切開黑，不過經歷遊戲洗禮就知道他真的就算切成均等5公分的細條每一面都是滿滿聖光（炸）  
他擁有太多一般人很直覺是"細膩"的心思或技能，然而不管料理或裁縫（很多大廚是男性，很多裁縫也是男性）反而不屬於其中，但像是教孩子多吃青菜關心冷熱添加服裝儀容等等的部分，這些只要想起來他可是王族管家的身分就會知道這是非常正常的。  
但從遊戲截圖可知他也會有小惡魔笑，就算他本質聖光也不妨礙他偶爾來一些針對特定對象的強勢和惡作劇天份

想看格拉迪歐受真的一開始是個人趣味（也因為我家PS4小普真的把他拍得太熊色可餐了）  
實際上玩起來才發現他的優點真的多到數不完，對伊格尼斯的各種客氣和體貼，然而他也有他的原則和堅持，他認為對的、應該的事情，就算對方是主子也會照嗆不誤的這份直率，讓他在這份關係裡始終有著能跟伊格尼斯分庭抗禮的實力。  
這就衍生到另一個萌點是他對伊格尼斯的絕對信任，例如開車，例如料理，例如戰鬥分析，以至於我相信他會願意被伊格尼斯"管"，我還真的蠻喜歡這種"在我脖子上的鍊子只能由你套上"的感覺（?）

那麼反過來，伊格尼斯是怎麼看待格拉迪歐的？  
坦白說我在旅程中沒有特別感受到伊格尼斯的聖光除了照耀在王子身上以外有照到誰多一點（笑）  
直到第十章，當格拉迪歐氣到顯然不顧伊格尼斯本人的意願就快要說出來的那個真相，我真的沒想到在這個時點他會知道（我沒有感覺到小普知情），因為我對伊格尼斯的期待之一就是他是很強大的守密者（事後也證實他的確是）。  
為此我感謝製作團隊安排那個知情的人是格拉迪歐，因為這時的伊格尼斯超級需要別人的幫忙，而那個人派得上用場的肯定是格拉迪歐。

我喜歡的CP都是建立在"信任"上，不管是直覺的信任（例如身體，笑），或是理智上的信任。  
這點基礎如果不夠穩固，兩人勢必得走得特別辛苦，所以這兩人的互信基礎在我眼中是非常穩固，剩下的就是小事了

同樣類似於美人攻 X （能力強大的）肌肉受的組合，還有我以前吃過的ES21的CP是 櫻庭 X 進清十郎，不過吸引我的組成因素倒跟FFXV這組完全不一樣。  
因為如果像是進清十郎這個在球技上無懈可擊的男人，會對乍看之下是弱小一方但苦苦追逐的櫻庭釋出認可、答應請求，願意袒露心聲，甚至在某種程度，表達出依賴，那不是萌死人的事情嗎?（艸）  
這樣櫻庭就不是以體能或技巧（?）壓倒阿進（也不可能），而是因為狀似更為強大的阿進自己願意讓對方進來他的世界，接觸他的心靈，這相當於承認自己不為人知的不足，我覺得這種互動比看過的對家的互動萌太多了。  
簡單來說，受君擁有比攻君更優勢的身體/體能，也就是只要他想，是可以制住攻君的，那麼他願意讓攻君對自己做的事情，不就全然是愛的表現嗎？

提一個在BH動畫裡我個人很在意的點，BH4伊格尼斯在格拉迪歐面前重重地嘆氣了（對於教育諾克特的挫折），這一點小小的讓我萌了兩個地方。  
其一是格爸原本就是來告知諾克特的劍術生疏這件事證實是他倆負責諾克特的武術和起居還有國政要務教育等設定，光是兩人會聊怎麼辦就讓我萌開了XDDD  
其二就是各方面表現完美無瑕的伊格尼斯會在格爸面前表達出情緒，因為動畫不只一次提到伊格尼斯通常板著臉，他願意在誰面前表現得不一樣/不設防，那個人的地位勢必特殊，我很高興這個人是格拉迪歐。

個人吃一些角色間互動的萌點，而這些萌點也許會貫串我歷年來喜歡的角色們。  
其中之一大概就是一般公認為公正也自認公正的角色，會對（心中認定）另一半無意識的不設防的設定。  
舉例的話，養子WeiB Kreuz中，Clofford對Schuldip的態度大概就是，畢竟他面對一群問題兒童問題假上司還有問題真上司要FOLLOW（笑）

其二就是出口的設定。  
繃得越緊的人如果自己沒有找到平衡點或者調適機制就會慢慢崩潰，因為這樣的人總是習慣壓抑，如果另一半沒有適時疏導就會有可怕的後果。  
這邊案例就提銀土，土方的出口是阿銀，不管是情感的還是單純情緒上或是個人成長方面，阿銀都是那位引導者。  
我很喜歡描寫這些疏導的過程（當然也因為這常常可以操♂作♂），我會覺得，願意處理另一半的負面情緒，不管是主動去疏導或是被動的陪伴，就算會被波及被遷怒受到物理傷害，只要有一方願意這麼做，那肯定是愛。  
身體的契合是一種條件，心靈上的相互治療更是CP不可或缺的。

我很幸運在適當時機開玩FFXV，認識到伊格尼斯和格拉迪歐這麼棒的角色，雖然是極圈但是我絕對不後悔，今後也會努力吹他們的好的！

基於格拉迪歐這角色被三個語言圈的人黑的這個事實，旁提一下，  
現在我比較理解英語圈的人會討厭格拉迪歐可能受英文版影響，因為很多在日版存在、構築人物性格的對話其實並沒有翻譯過去，所以很多格拉迪歐其實很溫柔很細心很關懷夥伴的部分通通沒有顯露。  
不過中文和日文我就比較不清楚了，之前在個人的平反文 [FFXV] 認真為格拉迪歐平反（https://anpathio.pixnet.net/blog/post/47339427） 也寫過了就不贅述，以下只是提醒一點。

艾米提亞一家其重要性、貢獻和存在常在遊戲中被製作團隊神隱及遺忘不提，也因此被玩家忽略，水都後是第一次，十年間則是第二次。  
遊戲後期的十年有神一般的萬能伊格尼斯來布局是一回事，沒有能充分理解他的指令、協助訂定衍生的細節以及親自執行的人存在的話，事情肯定不能運轉得如此順利。

打開水龍頭，水是不會自己來的。  
那些在背後策劃及努力的無數人才是不能也不該被忘記的。


End file.
